Talk:Zerg-bot
Simunant Ok, so the skins just came out. I'll be doing that tomorrow when I have time since there's a ton of info, but from the skins they've added I think a good solution to whether they should replace the zerg-bot article is the Simulant Project is a separate article, which designed a kind of zerg-bot. As such the nitty gritty about Simulants should be put in the Simulant Project article, while the very basics should be mentioned here. Again I'll get around to it tomorrow or later tonight, but just so nobody wildly expand the zerg-bot article. Also, I don't think simulants of each breed deserve their own article, they seem to perform the same function. Personally I feel they warrant a mention in their respective base unit articles, but if anyone disagrees let me know. --Subsourian (talk) 19:00, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :I did a quick look at the skins and I agree. I think it's good to mention it in the zerg-bot article (along the lines of "similar technology was developed by the Simulant Project" or somesuch), but put the majority of info in the host article. I also generally agree that they don't need individual articles. We can mention the Simulant creations in the history sections of zerg unit pages.--Hawki (talk) 22:20, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Revisiting this, I actually think we should put details of the simulants here. As it stands, the Project Simulant page is a good descriptor of the history of the project. However, if we're operating under the principle that simulants and zerg-bots are interchangeable, I think they should go here. We already describe the individual zerg-bots seen in the Ghost Academy series after all.--Hawki (talk) 08:55, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :::I disagree a bit on that last point. Project Simulant seems like it's new, so a "subset" of zerg-bots. Sort of like category: zerg-bot includes subcategory: Simulant, which would then have any specific Simulant "breeds". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:44, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :::It's new, but there's not really anything to suggest that the technology is. Sure, it has more advanced zerg replicas, but it appears to be using the same technology as the zerg-bots. They seem to be identical (if anything, I'm more inclined to make "simulant" the new article title, similar to the whole cybercat/predator thing. :::I'm also iffy about creating new articles in this case, as unlike, say, the primal zerg breeds (which I argued should have their own pages, but let it go), they haven't been referred to as "simulant zergling" or anything like that. Plus, the article sizes would be quite small.--Hawki (talk) 08:20, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Technology coming out of nowhere and zerg-bots going rogue... sounds like they're AIs. I don't mean to create simulant zergling articles, but I don't think simulants are run-of-the-mill zerg-bots, and should have its own article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:42, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Look, probably the Simulant skins will be used for a future commander (Reigel? Narud? I don't know), so, why don't wait until then to see what units he will have and make proper page? To make an exemple, exist the Primal Infestor skin, but is never used as a unit since Dehaka don't have them, so they don't received a proper page, but Primal Drone does, so was created a proper page for them. So, I suggest to wait--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 10:09, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, technically zerg-bots are controlled by AIs as well (or at least really sophisticated software), but I can see what Psi's getting at. I can accept that as a compromise if we make a simulant article, but keep the info there, and try to emphasise the ambiguity of them being the same (or different) from zerg-bots.--Hawki (talk) 21:44, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Edit: So, on the War Chest page, there's a blurb for the simulants, namely They created reproductions of various zerg specimens using entirely terran technology (or so they said). Whether they were successful or not is anyone's guess, as the whole team unexpectedly vanished... So, there is a hint that it may have used esoteric technology and/or new technology. So, yeah, I could see us dividing the pages in that light.--Hawki (talk) 21:51, August 10, 2018 (UTC)